Ronan's White Day 2012
by omnious
Summary: White Day special, focused on Ronan. Counterpart of Elesis's Valentine 2012.


As for boys, there is a special day called White Day. In that day, they give their lover something, but mostly give out cookies. Grand Chase also preparing for the upcoming White Day. My focus here is The Magic Knight from Kanavan. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>In a morning, a boy with long blue hair, x-marked 11th March on calendar. "Hmm, almost White Day. I guess I need to buy some ingredients. I don't want to make my little red princess angry." he muttered to himself. This boy leaved for the market and he bought some of his needs. He met with his friends there, just for coincident.<p>

"Hi Ron, are you buying cookies materials?" Ryan asked as he greeted Ronan.

"Hi Ryan, nice to see you here. Yes, I bought these for my little princess." Ronan replied, followed with a smile.

"I'm sure she will happy, since you are a great chef."

"I hope so, hahaha."

"I envy of you." Jin suddenly came with a cookies pack on his hand.

"Why? Oh, you buy a pack of cookies for Amy, don't you?" Ronan responded.

"Jeezzz, of course I buy it. I can't make great cookies you know." Jin complained.

* * *

><p>Before they could continue, there was an uncommon person came into the shop. He was full of black color, his clothing, his hair, and also his eyes. Not only that, he also brought a large sword that could be splitted into two. You can guess it right?<p>

"Master Sieghart?" Ronan let his curiousness out as a question.

"It is rare to see this sleepy head here." Ryan said, full of confusion.

"Shut up, tree hugger." Sieghart mocked him.

"What did you say!" Ryan replied with anger.

"I'm in bad mood now. If you are up against a challenge, come on me, and I'll beat you right now!" Sieghart challenged the elf.

"Hey, hey, don't cause ruckus here. You'll end up ruining the store." Lass said without facing them, still at paying for his goods. Of course, they were some ingredients and cherry cookies. He got glares from The Gladiator and The Druid. No need for minutes, they had lost sight of The Thief.

"Just like him. Appeared and disappeared so sudden." Ronan exclaimed with relief. He had a bad though of Lass being beaten by the other two.

Jin and Ronan went out first to go back to mansion, while Ryan and Sieghart had a fight of argument. Luckily, Ronan managed to convince Sieghart to let Jin brought back his Soluna to mansion. If not, the store would be a ruin by now.

* * *

><p>At Grand Chase Mansion, everything went so normal. Elesis and Arme were currently practicing in training room. Lire was at garden, enjoying the fresh air. Amy, Mari, and Ley were preparing something, maybe for new joke or… whatever… Zero and Dio were at Trial Tower bullying some of goblins. At first, Zero recommended going to Orc Temple to train, but Dio hardheadedly force him to go to Trial Tower.<p>

The following day, Ronan was busy at kitchen while Ryan and Sieghart went to the store they had been there the day before, they were still can't decide what goods they should give to their lovers. Lass was scouting Wall of Serdin. Jin, Dio, and Zero were trapped inside cage-like-thing prepared by the girls the day before while all of the girls looking at them, holding their laughs (except Mari which was expressionless).

The rest of the day was full of chaos. Sieghart and Ryan went back with full of bruises. Maybe they had a small fight on the road. To be added, Dio broke up the cage and rushing away, chasing Amy and Elesis for mocking him too much. Because of anger, Dio's attack hit Mari and made The Gladiator enraged. Lass which was back from scouting got caught also in the battle as soon as he entered the mansion. Jin quickly became a life barrier for Amy. Zero which was in his defensive stance was protecting Lire and Arme. Ronan had finished the cookies before he realized the chaotic voices from outside of kitchen. He went to his room to secure the cookies then headed to the origins of the voices. There, he found a knocked out red knight. He felt anger build inside him and joined the battle with his Tyrfing. The battle ended when Mari woke up and she delivered Tempest. She knocked Sieghart, Dio, and Ronan. Lass blinked in time so he was safe.

* * *

><p>Let's jump to 14th of March. In early day, Ronan, Arme, and Amy were busy cooking for breakfast. Dio got woke up early and he walked along the corridor. Then, something caught his attention, a smell of something delish. He went to Ronan's room and searched for the thing. He got Ronan's cookies. When everyone was ready at Dining Room, Dio was walked inside with the cookies in his hand, chewing several of them already. Ronan's eyes widened and he asked, "Where did you get that?" "I found it." Dio answered casually as if the cookies laid somewhere. Ronan realized that the cookies were his. He went to the kitchen afterwards. Then Ley went in with a pack of cookies. Upon seeing the pack, Jin screamed, "Ley! That is…" "Hmm? What's the matter?" Ley asked with confusion. Jin ran toward the kitchen in an instant.<p>

Ronan searched for unused ingredients. After he found them, he prepared to make cookies again, in hurry. Before he started, Jin came in and begged to him to help him. Jin told Ronan of what had been happened. Ronan's responds was only a nod and he started to make the cookies. Sometime he ordered Jin to do something that helped him. They skipped breakfast for the cookies.

* * *

><p>When the time was at 8 O'clock, the sun had set. Ronan called for Elesis with a card to garden. He waited her there with around 4-5 cookies only. The one which got eaten by Dio contained more than 10 cookies. After 5 minutes, Elesis came there with her Giant Sword.<p>

'"Eh… Why are you brining your weapon?" Ronan asked with sweat dropped.

"To punish someone…" she answered, made Ronan frowned. She saw at Ronan then continued, "Of course not you. It is just in case like my chocolate the month before, I will punish those who tried to steal my gift." and made Ronan relaxed.

"I want to give you this. Sorry if this gift is not fit your taste." Ronan gave her the cookies. He waited for her reaction as she opened the wrappings. She saw at Ronan and said, "Isn't this too few?" "Hahaha, sorry about that. That's the best I can make." Ronan answered while in his mind, 'Yeah, the best… If only Master Dio didn't find my cookies…' he looked away from Elesis.

Elesis was confused, but she decided to take a cookie, placed it mouth-height, and called Ronan out. When Ronan turned toward her, the cookie went into his mouth. He munched it.

"How was it?" Elesis asked with playing tone.

"Not bad." Ronan answered. He took a cookie and sopped it to Elesis. She munched it and smiled, "Your taste was too high, Ron. These cookies are delish."

* * *

><p>And so on… They have their own world. They didn't care about their surroundings. Not caring about The Immortal's screams or wolf howling. Not to mention Arme was chasing Lass near them. Also Zero who stalked at them. Anyway, happy White Day 2012!<p> 


End file.
